This invention relates to a device to change the pitch (play speed) of reproduced sound or music from a tape player and particularly for a tape player used to give a singer background music and mix the signer's voice with the background music.
A conventional pitch modifying device in a background music tape player includes a key to change the tape drive speed so that the user may select a desired pitch of reproduced music by changing the tape drive speed by operation of the key. Such a conventional device, however, once the changeover key is operated, has the property that the tape speed changeover rate, namely the pitch changeover rate, remains as it is. So, if the tape player is used by many persons, the changeover rate selected by a former user remains for a later user, and the later user has to readjust the changeover key.
Another conventional pitch modifying device is capable of changing merely the reproduced sound pitch without changing the tape drive speed. In such a device, also, the once selected pitch changeover rate remains as it is, and the device still poses the same problem.